


The Wisest Avasarala

by RegineManzato



Series: Domestic Scenes of Bobbie at the Avasarala House [2]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, I just love playing around with domestic cute scenes, Prompt Fill, saccharin cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: Kiki is tired of people trying to hide things from her.Especially her grandparents and the Giant Martian.
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper
Series: Domestic Scenes of Bobbie at the Avasarala House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Wisest Avasarala

The Wisest Avasarala

* * *

Kiki knew there was something different between her grandmother and Bobbie, or as she and Suri dubbed her, the giant Martian. 

She started noticing the way Nani treated the giant when she was around twelve. It was the same way Nani treated grandpa. Nani always spoke nicely to her, never screaming nor cussing at her. (Even though Nani did her best to never cuss in front of her and Suri, she still heard every time somebody annoyed Nani). 

As the years passed, and Bobbie became a more constant visit, Kiki and Suri felt more comfortable around her, largely due to the fact that Bobbie always played with them and never treated them as stupid. 

What Kiki, as a kid, liked the most about Bobbie, was the time she would be working out. Early in the morning Bobbie would run around the house for an hour, then off to the gym, at the basement - thanks to grandpa who had it installed for her - and then, the fun part.  
Kiki would be watching her doing her exercises when Bobbie talked to her. 

“Hey little one, can you give me a hand?”

“What can I do for you, giant?”

“I’m going to do some push ups, can you come and sit on my back?”

“Yees!” 

And undoubtedly, Nani would be lured to the gym as Kiki counted how many push ups Bobbie would do. Around the 50th, Suri would come down and ask if she could join them, and Bobbie always said yes, doing another fifty, just for the girls’ amusement. 

Now at seventeen, Kiki understood better why Nani kept Bobbie around. Besides being a very considerate person, always respectful around Nani and Grandpa, always trying to be useful, some way or another, and good to her and Suri, Kiki saw that Bobbie always looked lovingly at Nani. Sure, she knew they slept together whenever Bobbie came to visit, but there was something in the giant’s eyes that Kiki was sure Nani was largely ignoring purposefully or not. So, Kiki came up with a plan. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
Bobbie woke up early that morning and, as usual, left the bedroom silently. It was around four in the morning, and she wanted to have her workout session done before the residents of the house woke up so she could prepare them breakfast. 

She ran her 5k, and ran downstairs for the weight room short after five am. Almost at the end of her session, she heard someone enter the room, and as she looked up in her sit-up it was Kiki.

“Hey little one!” She said without a pause in her exercise. 

“Morning, giant!” the teenager said. 

“Are you joining me for the workout?”

“Nah.”

“Your loss. Where’s Suri?”

“Sleeping. You know very well she won’t wake up for another three hours.” Kiki answered and they laughed, as she sat on the yoga ball, intently watching Bobbie. 

“Are you too grown up to sit on my back and help me?”

“Are you too old to support my weight?”

“You wish.” Bobbie smiled and Kiki moved to sit on her back, with her legs on each side of Bobbie. 

“You are too big, I’ll give you that. You’ve grown quite a lot since the last time I was here. Now start counting.”

As Kiki counted, she would make questions to Bobbie about Mars and the space.  
When Bobbie finished, they moved to the kitchen, to start preparing breakfast. 

“Bobbie, are you single?” Kiki asked, while she took the ingredients out of the fridge. 

“Uhh... why do you ask?”

“I know you and Nani.. see each other when you’re here, and I know Nani and Grandpa are saccharin cute together and all but… do you see other people when you’re on Mars?” 

“Kiki, if you’re worried about your grandma…”

“I’m not, I know she’s tough and wise as an old owl, I’m just trying to make sense of… you, Nani and Grandpa.”

“Well, you’re old enough to figure out your Nani and I…”

“Please, I’ve known since I was twelve and you played hide-and-seek with us.” She scoffed.

Bobbie smiled and sat down beside Kiki. “So what’s the point of this questioning?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Kiki smirked and put a cheap, plastic ring with a plastic diamond on top of it on the table. Bobbie smiled sweetly as she put the ring on her finger.

“Where did it come from?”

“I want Nani to see it. I want her and grandpa to stop stalling and, mostly, I want you around more often, you’re good for the old bats upstairs, and you’re good to me and Suri, you shouldn’t be visit. You’re family.”

“And you think she’s gonna do something once she sees it?” Bobbie pointed to her finger.

“I hope so. I hope she will at least stop poorly trying to hide that you sleep together and grandpa sometimes sleeps in the other room and just tells us you’re a thing.” Kiki smiled, and felt the need to make things clear. “Don’t think for a second I’d like anything with you, I have a boyfriend of my own.” She stood up and started making an omelette. 

Bobbie laughed out loud with her comment. “I know, kid. I got you. Though, I have to say I’m glad we cleared this up.” They smirked. 

“By the way, what’s up with that?”

“That what?”

“Grandpa sleeping in the other room when you’re around.”

“I don’t know, kid. Ask your Nani. We never discussed that, maybe it is something they have discussed.” 

They continued to make breakfast and changed subjects. Bobbie prepared a tray and announced: “I’m gonna treat your Nani with breakfast in bed.”

“You and Grandpa spoil her. Not that she needs any more spoiling, mind you.” Kiki said with a smile, as she ate and Arjun entered the kitchen, sat at the table and poured himself a cup of tea, the one Bobbie learnt to make for both of them. 

“Nice ring, did you get engaged and didn’t tell us?” He asked, his voice calm and comforting. 

“You should ask Kiki.” Bobbie winked at the girl and took the tray on her hands. “I’ll be right back.” 

Arjun looked at Kiki, and waited for the explanation. She shrugged. 

“Grandpa, somebody has to be the wisest Avasarala in the room. Bobbie’s family. You guys should make it official, or I will, one way or another” She said, smiling sweetly. 

“Can’t argue with your logic, my dear.” He said, returning her smile. 

-=-=-=-

When Bobbie opened the bedroom door, Chrisjen was sitting on the bed, already showered and with her day clothes. 

“What’s the occasion?” She asked as Bobbie deposited the tray on her lap, and sat on her side, legs dangling on the side of the bed. 

“Well, I was just proposed.” She said showing the plastic ring on her right hand. “I thought we could celebrate.” She smiled, while serving the tea for Chrisjen. 

Chrisjen’s eyebrows raised in surprise, as she looked at Bobbie’s ring. 

“I’m sorry to break it to you, my love, but the diamond in your engagement ring is fake.” She accepted the cup Bobbie gave her and sipped the tea. The temperature was perfect. “Who was the cheap bastard who couldn’t even buy a real diamond for you?”

“Kiki.”

“What? Why would Kiki propose to you? Besides, she’s got a boyfriend and never told me she had this type of inclination.” They laughed together. 

“Apparently, she’s tired of me being treated as a visitor, but you definitely would have to talk to her to understand her motives as why she thought this was a good idea.” 

“Well, she is not wrong, you are way more than a visitor, you know that, right?” Chrisjen held Bobbie’s hand and squeezed it. “I feel like I don’t say it enough, but I love you. And I love that you’re here with us, and are part of our family.”

“I know, my love. I know.” Bobbie said, feeling her chest ache with the warmth of Chrisjen’s words. 

“Good. Now throw that piece of shit out and come eat with me.” Chrisjen said and Bobbie smiled, leaning in to kiss her. She took the ring off, but put it securely in her drawer. It was nice to have someone showing her some attention.

**Author's Note:**

> I must say I was largely influenced by all the stories in which Arjun and Bobbie have a good relationship, while Chrisjen have both of them. :D I love this scenario. 
> 
> I took the prompt list from Tumblr and decided to play with them. 
> 
> Also, I hope you can forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes.


End file.
